eggzorbfandomcom-20200214-history
Who Killed Lividmanda? Part One
Over a year ago, a very special 4(?) hour Survivor Roleplay occurred in the IRC. Ovivor: All-Stars, hosted by OHF, took 14 of the most memorable characters to grace the first four seasons of the Ovivor franchise. The cast along with the users who played them and their placement in All-Stars is posted below. But, if you look beyond the users, a huge controversy erupted after the live reunion show and has just now surfaced. And beneath the cast is the beginning of the Who Killed Lividmanda? saga. The Cast of Ovivor: All-Stars Day One of the Investigation Crime Scene Report *At 5:36 AM, Lividmanda's body was found dead in a hotel room. *The time of death appeared to be two hours earlier. *She died of excessive blood loss. *Found in her suitcase was a locked safe as well as Topaz's famous fake idol from Ovivor: El Salvador. *The towels in her hotel bathroom were missing. *The television was on, but not displaying anything. The Primary Suspects *'Isabel de Souza' - After Lividmanda was given a Hidden Immunity Idol at the first merged tribal council of All-Stars, Isabel was voted out after the six votes for Lividmanda did not count. Could Isabel's rage at the cause of her elimination led to murder? *'Tanner Smith' - Isabel's husband. After being involved in Idoling out Lividmanda himself, fans raged at him on social media and called him a useless floater and worst player of all time. Did the constant mocking and booing end up cause Tanner to flare up? *'Captain Freedom' - Captain Freedom's vote-out has not been explained to this day. Friends of Mr. Freedom claim that he has never been the same since he returned from filming All-Stars. Could insanity and a lack of closure have driven him to kill? Day 1 Interviews *'Nissim Ourfali' - A tribemate of Lividmanda's on All-Stars, Nissim said that even in the face of adversity, Lividmanda was always calm and collected. She was never mean to anyone, and as a result, no one was rude back. Mr. Ourfali claims that this murder possibly was not related to All-Stars at all. *'Eliza NewOrlins' - Eliza was very protective of Lividmanda throughout the game on All-Stars. She said she was heartbroken when Livid was the first boot of Ovivor: Kyushu and was ecstatic at her getting a second shot. She believes that Tanner Smith committed the murder, as he constantly belittled her during the merged portion of the game. *'Jennifer Dobson' - Although she only competed on Kyushu, Ms. Dobson spent a lot of time with Lividmanda on the pre-Jury trip. She claims that Lividmanda was never really too sane while out of the game and may have been shellshocked from her experience in Kyushu. Ms. Dobson suggests that her longer stay on All-Stars may have produced a worse mental effect. Questions Though Nissim claims Lividmanda was never rude to anyone and no one was ever rude in return, Eliza claims that Tanner bullied her for the second half of All-Stars. Could either of them be trying to cover up something bigger? And just what does Jennifer mean when she says Lividmanda was "never really too sane" or shellshocked?